


Daring Effort

by bubblyani



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Self Insert, Teasing, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 23:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Being in a relationship with Lucifer Morningstar, made you wonder if your own Daring side satisfied him enough or if you were close to being a bore. Requested Fic. CONTAINS: Oral and Teasing.





	Daring Effort

You could see it. You could see the way they all looked at him. It was as if desire was so strong, their gaze had their intentions written on it.Those intentions were brighter than the all the flashing lights combined , they were louder than the loudest music that was played. But in the end of the day, you could not blame them. For he was Lucifer Morningstar: the man who literally attracted pure desire with every step he took. In tonight’s case, every step of LUX. 

“You okay?”

Dr. Linda Martin’s concerned inquiry made you turn to her with a warm smile. You adored Lucifer’s therapist.The fact she was one of very few people who genuinely cared for him, really touched you. So you were more than happy to find her at the club that night.

“Uh huh!” You nodded, taking a huge sip of your cosmopolitan.

“Somehow I don’t believe you” she said, watching you carefully as you looked back at Lucifer. It was another night, and business was indeed flourishing. You could tell that he seemed to have his hands full in the midst of some attractive women, dressed in attire that had the sole intention of seducing the irresistible Club Owner. Every giggle, every touch you translated with ease. If inhibitions left them, you were sure to find them drooling without limits.

“You’re not the jealous kind Y/N…” Linda’s voice filled your ears.

“You’re right…” you replied, “I’m not…”

Your eyes remained glued to them through the crowds, “It’s just that…” looking back at the doctor, you chuckled with embarrassment , “I’m sorry…I don’t wanna make you feel like you’re on the clock again doc…”

“Please…it’s fine. And it’s Linda!” she assured, making you smile once again. Taking a deep breath, you began:

“Well…take a look at all those women…” you said, pointing at them “I mean…they all look so…adventurous and seductive…” you continued, “Clearly they are capable to bringing some spice and… clearly that’s his type…” you said, voice growing soft so you could lean towards her ear, “I’m worried I’ll bore him and drive him away…I know it’s so silly but…you know how he is-”

“And you know how he is not the type to fall in love so easily. But he did with you” she said, pointing her index finger at you, “Now I think that’s an achievement” 

She was a damn good therapist, and you never dared to disagree.

“You’re sweet, Linda…” you said, smiling with relief.

But still you knew, you were not in love with someone typical. For a second you wondered, were you ever described as daring at all? Have you ever felt that?

You really wished you had, and you would have done anything to show him that. To intrigue him for a change.

_“_So…” you were both startled when Lucifer suddenly appeared beside you, “What are you ladies chatting about?”

“Eh you know…stuff…” you struggled with an answer, compensating with a smile. Linda nodded in agreement, allowing his eyes to widen.

“Oh? Well this ‘stuff’ sounds quite intriguing…” He said enthusiastically, “now come on…”

“Lucifer!”

“Amber! Ah-”

One from the keen group of women from earlier jumped over to him, leaving him no choice but to catch her in his arms out of concern , “Where did you go?”

Chuckling nervously, Lucifer quickly looked at you. And you had nothing but cool smiles to display. Watching other women flirt with him was never new.

“He just found some new company…” you replied, as if he wanted you to speak on behalf of him. The woman looked at you with disgust.

“Right…” she said coldly, turning away from you “…oh Lucifer!” Her enthusiastically immature voice sprung out of nowhere, “I thought you’d have some time for me instead” Amber said, making your eyes roll when she pressed herself against him, “I can even do that thing you like…” voice changing into a whisper, her lips moved next to his ear. Confidence adorned her face, eyes focusing on your, hoping to send you a message. And you were so done with that.

Setting your empty glass down with a bang, you surprised everyone as you slid off the bar stool.

“Excuse me, I’m gonna get some air…” You said, “later Linda…” patting the Doctor’s shoulder, you left the table without any acknowledgment of the other two.

“So? What do you say?”

Watching you walk over to the elevator, Lucifer was confused and speechless that he almost did not hear Amber’s seductive invitation. Chuckling, he looked at her.

“Darling, as much as your offer seems tempting…I currently find myself quite immune to everyone’s charms…except one…” he said, before leaving the table.

“What?” She exclaimed, getting up “Luci-”

“Uh huh…” Linda said, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” she said, taking a sip with a relieved smile on her face which contrasted from Amber’s disappointed one.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Little did you realize that your mere attempt to get away from a temptress, was rewarded when Lucifer blindly followed you into the elevator.

“You ditched Linda?”

You asked with genuine concern as the doors closed.

“Well If she is currently chatting up her favorite bartender, then I believe I did her quite a favor” he said, standing next to you.

“And what about your curious friend?”

You asked, regretting it instantly. You were not the jealous type. And here you were, letting yourself down.

“A mere obstacle to my real target…”

That low tone suddenly gave you chills. He never could stop being irresistible. Chuckling, you looked up,

“Oh how wonderful you are with words….”

“No wonder you love me…”

“Yeah I do..”

The moment you admitted it, the pairs of eyes made contact, bringing forth silence.

“Did I tell you how ravishing you look in that dress?” His seductive tone made you face him, giving him access to the black silk wrap around dress with a plunging neckline.

“No…” you answered,“did you just notice?” 

“On the contrary…” he said, taking a step towards you, “I’m afraid I had a sudden awakening from the moment I saw you this evening…”

You chuckled, “ I find that hard to believe after I what I saw tonight …”

“Ooooh….Jealous?” He smiled. You shook your head casually,

“No”

“Hmm?”

_Ding! _The elevator doors opened just after. Lucifer definitely expected more of a reaction, especially with the way you behaved downstairs. So it was no surprise he was clueless as you walked into the penthouse.

“Y/N… are you okay?” He asked.

“Yes…Yes I’m fine” you replied as you kept walking. Only to to pulled back by the arm to face him.

“Y/N…” he said . Eyes widened, you shook your head, “Oh no…not that again” you groaned as he began:

_“What worries you so much right now?” _

Those eyes pulled you in as your ears were drowning in his voice. The truth was being fished out of you, and you had zero control whatsoever.

_“I’m worried that I’m boring you in bed!” _

You covered your mouth in shock soon after. Breaking his gaze, Lucifer let go of his grip.

“What?” He asked. You sighed deeply, for you couldn’t get away now.

“Do I..” you began, “do I bore you?….sexually?” You asked leaning against the piano. Scoffing, Lucifer looked at you with amusement.

“No! never…I have nothing but fond memories of you wrapped around me” he said, making you blush as his arm reached out to your waist. As much as his words seemed comforting, you moved away, proceeding to walk over to his bedroom.

“Come on…Like…think about it, you’re Lucifer _freakin’_ Morningstar…” you exaggerated, when he followed you, “…but you’re in an exclusive relationship with…me…”

“Yes I am…and I’m happy to shout it from the rooftops” he said, watching you sit on the bed.

“Which I appreciate,” you said, giving him a look of adoration, as he sat next to you “but don’t you think you deserve someone more …than I am?”

“Y/N…” Lucifer began softly, “have you forgotten all that we have gone through? You’ve given me a reason to love when I thought I could never love at all…what more could I ask for?”

“Exciting Sex??” You got up, frustrated, “admit it…you’re human”

“ Darling, I assure you I’m not” he said, his eyes never leaving you when you walked over to the side of the bed.

“Yeah Yeah …you’re the devil, as you always tell me…” you said, with your hands on your waist “Doesn’t that make it more necessary? All those women out there, ready to give you anything, all those fantasies. I’m afraid I’m not in touch with that” you said, gently rubbing your stomach nervously, “Like what am I doing wrong? You know?”

“Nothing! you’re not doing anything wrong” Lucifer shook his head, as his words were filled with reassurance.

_“_You may say that but I can tell.” You said, with your hand mindlessly playing with the knot of your dress, “Maybe…” you paused, upon catching his eyes on your dress, especially when you held on to the knot.

“Maybe I should be more …creative”

Pulling the ends, you watched him hold his breath as the knot loosened.

“Yes, it wouldn’t hurt…” he breathed. As the dress began to unwrap itself, you read his eyes. They spoke out of a need on their own, and it surprised you. But it also empowered you most of all. Reading his hunger and thirst, you wondered if you really have that power over him? Was it just untapped all this time?

“Exactly…I need to be more daring. I don’t know. Maybe…tease you every now and then” you giggled, “like right now?”

A loud exhale left his lips when he watched you open the silk material. Cool evening air caressed your bare skin as the dress fell on the floor, pooling around your heels, leaving you to stand before him in just your panties.

Funny how one minute you were thriving in insecurity, and suddenly you were nowhere near it.

“My my…” Lucifer’s eyes twinkled, “You certainly learn fast” he purred.

“That or I’m just inspired…” you said, placing one knee on the bed. As if you were spellbound, you got on all fours, crawling across the bed towards him. When you crawled, you did with commitment. You imagined yourself to be best at it. You dove into whatever imagination you considered was wild, and soaked in it. And you were certainly motivated thanks to his expressions of satisfaction.

“Oh my…” 

Pleased with his response, you moved over to his lap, straddling him with ease.

“You know…” you began, “I’ve always wanted to do that …” you continued with a chuckle , “How did I do?”

“Oh…” Lucifer said, his hands slowly moving towards your frame, “beyond my wildest expectations, love…oh!”’

Biting your lip, you held onto both of his hands, pinning them back down to the bed. Daring imagination was coursing through your veins, overjoyed and mad with creativity. 

“Hmm…is this Prada?” You asked, pointing at his white shirt.

“Why indeed it is darling”

“Funny how I never paid more attention to it before…” you said, taking his arm , “like how it feels on one’s skin…”

“Well I’m not trying to promote it, but it certainly does feel very comfort-”

“No, I mean….on my skin…” you said, holding his arm close to you, “when it…touches me…ah!” you moaned, as his sleeve brushed against your chest. The brand certainly was full of quality, for it did wonders as the crisp material made contact with your bare breasts, giving your sensitive nipples some needed attention resulting them to stand upright. When you saw his hand clench, you felt the frustration for you discriminated it from the experience, giving only his sleeve the privilege.His hand hoped it would have it’s turn. But instead, your pleased expression suddenly disappeared.

“What’s the matter?” Lucifer sounded concerned as your eyebrows furrowed.

“Something is getting in the way”’ you said, leaving his lap quick as a cat. You heard his groans of disappointment as you stood up.You would be lying if you weren’t pleased by that effect.

“What is it? Anything I can assist with?” Lucifer asked. Turning your back towards him, your fingers slowly dug into the waistband of the remaining piece of clothing that was your panties.

“Aha! This is it!”

Bending low, your hands gingerly pulled down your panties. Given your partners vocal response, you knew you did a good job presenting him a generous view of your throbbing slit from behind.

Entirely naked, you walked over to him with a newfound confidence, straddling him once more. A gasp exited your lips the moment the bare skin surrounding your damp opening brushed against the material of his trousers.

“Oh…_so so much_ better…” you purred. With the close, personal view he was indulging in, Lucifer allowed his body to be awakened completely. 

“No wonder this is so expensive…” you added, “the pleasure it gives is indescribable”

“_You’re_ indescribable Y/N…” he breathed, making you blush slightly.

“Thank you…” you replied, maintaining your confident persona. Though you managed to do so, your eyes failed you, locked in his lustful gaze. Breathing in sync, there was nothing better to do but to kiss. And by force of habit, Lucifer leaned forward to initiate it.

Except you responded by rolling your hips against him instead.

You leaned back, hands resting on his knees, as you continued to roll and grind yourself against his growth. The friction between the trouser and your slit created heat and signals that traveled all over, you couldn’t help but moan out loud. Eyes locked in still, it felt daring to the core. For never have you done this before. But you stuck to it. In fact, you enjoyed it. Why wouldn’t you when you felt as if he was at your mercy?

Watching you with desperation, he pressed his lips together, seemingly frustrated that they were deprived of savoring every inch of your skin which included the erect buds that rested on your heaving bosom. He was teased for sure.

“Someone is definitely keen I could tell…” you said.

“Oh yes..he is …” Lucifer said, moving forward to kiss you.

“No-I mean this guy!” You contradicted, getting down on your knees to indicate his clothed erection.

Resting safely between his legs, your manicured fingers carefully pulled down the zipper, digging inside to pull out his shaft that was pleased to be noticed. Breathing heavily, you wondered why you never done this before.

“Ohhh …” You purred, gazing lustfully at it “Hello _Mr. Morningstar_…I’ve been _dying_ to meet your _enthusiast self”_

You heard Lucifer chuckle low with pleasure, impressed by your genuine creativity.

As if it was your first encounter, your fingers were gentle; running up and down over it, making him wince to your surprise.

Truthfully you were no stranger to this inserted inside you; but tonight you certainly took your time to appreciate it. Your mouth began to water by the look of it, and by the thought of who owned it. You were indeed more than happy to show your appreciation.

You showered every inch of it with gentle kisses. The fact he barely spoke but merely gasped aroused you even more. Those kisses proceeded to grow longer and slower, indulging to its maximum. And by the last kiss, your tongue was let loose, allowed to give licks that were generous and ended at the tip; where you finally were fueled with greed to let your mouth engulf it whole. He was delicious, as he was everywhere else, fitting inside of you with equal intensity. Salivating, you were more than Well lubricated as you began to pull it in and out of you in rhythm.

“…bloody hell!” He moaned, reaching out grab you by the hair, running his fingers through it while you tasted him. 

“Ah Y/N….”

You wished you could have reciprocated in calling his name, but when you were doused in heaven, you did not bother.

The moment he cried out in a manner you were familiar with, when you finally felt your mouth grow warm with fluid, you knew his climax had made it’s appearance. Throwing his head back, Lucifer recovered as you swallowed his release, proceeding to lick away the remaining evidence of your affection carefully and attentively. When suddenly you looked up to find him watching you not with any sense of objectivity, but with admiration.

“I got to admit Y/N darling, you certainly deliver” He panted with a smile.

“Well I’m glad you’re satisfied ” you said, stroking his shaft lovingly. 

“Oh…more than satisfied”

Before your eyebrows raised with curiosity, he kissed you, finally. Lucifer kissed you with enough passion that was suppressed all this time. He kissed you deep, tongues embraced and made love on their own. He kissed you fully, that he could taste himself in you, leaving you hypnotized.

With a gasp, you felt yourself lifted as Lucifer flipped you on to the bed. Lying on your back with legs pressed together, your hands explored oneself by the sight of him standing before you.

“Now …” he said, while unbuttoning his shirt. Your giggles signaled your evident excitement.

The moment he began to unbutton his shirt, your giggles hinted your evident excitement.

“Now…” he said,

“I think this daring effort deserves…an A plus!”’

———————————————————————


End file.
